Saturday Children
by QueenOpalay the StateAlchemist
Summary: The children of Drew and Doc Saturday


The Children of Drew and Doc Saturday

Zak Saturday Zackery "Zak" Solomon Saturday. First Born Child and First Son to Drew and Solomon "Doc" Saturday. Born to a marry couple of scientists. Loves Cryptids. Was turned into a cryptid with Fiskerton and Komodo by evil scientists. Black short hair with white spiky streaks. Born when the Kur Stone was found so he has crytpid powers. When Zak, his two twin brothers and his three triplet sisters were born, he only knew his siblings for one day until his parents took the other children to an orphanage until they all turned twelve and they come to the house to meet their long lost parents and their other long lost twin brother. No one in the family including Zak doesn't know that is the evil ancient spirit reincartion of Kur trapped in human form until Doyle pointed the Kur Sensing Relic in front of Zak and it made Zak's eyes glow. So when Zak gets sad, scared or angry for awhile, Kur in his body, will see this as an opening for freedom and will take over Zak's body and will try to kill anything in his path, the only thing to calm Kur/Zak down is if Doyle, Drew or Doc approach him and put the Kur Stone in Zak's arms to hold and they hold him down for an hour or two until he finally calms down. Twelve years old going to thirteen is under lots of pressure. He has a girlfriend named Mirinva Grayfield who he goes to school with. He used to date Wadi until he meet Mirinva. He brings the Kur Stone to school with him in case if Kur takes over is body. Kur will speak through Zak's mouth and his eyes will be glowing red. The Kur Stone is like his medicine. Zak loves adventures with his family. He sometimes with argue with his brothers and sisters. A huge fan of V.V. Argost's show "Weirdworld" Can read ancient languages. Zak is the king of cryptids from Kur. Thinks his real name is embarrassing. Has three cryptid siblings named Fiskerton, Komodo and Zon. His siblings names are: Zona Saturday who has healing powers, Lexi Saturday who has aura and sensing powers, Daniel Saturday who has speed powers, Dawn Saturday who has shape shifting and vision powers and Luicfur Saturday who has force field powers. Has a evil version of himself named Zak Monday. Has a weapon called The Hand of Sul Kalu or "The Claw." Half African and Half American Heritage. Strong for his age. Can tame any cryptids with his powers. Nephew to Doyle Blackwell. Has the mark of Kur on his back. Black Father and White Mother. Sometimes he uses the Battle Glove and the Tibetan Fire Sword in battle. Tries to himself from Kur's clutches. In Delpain Elementary School as a sixth grader. Then marries Mirinva and have three children. Sometimes Kur will bring Zak's blood sugar level down and have attacks. Great Great Grandson to Elija Saturday. Loves playing video games.

Zona Saturday Zonara "Zona" Lilly Saturday. White long hair. Second born child and first daughter to Drew and Solomon "Doc" Saturday. She never knew Zak until she and the others turned twelve. Loves to sing. Wants to be a singer. Has a boyfriend named Ulraj who is the Sea King of Kumari Kandam. A fan of a show called "Ghost Hunters." Believes in the supernatural. Has three cryptid siblings named Fiskerton, Komodo and Zon. Has healing powers that was from the Kur Stone. Her siblings names are: Zak with Cryptid Powers, Lexi with Aura and Sensing Powers, Daniel with Speed Powers, Dawn with Shape shifting and Vision Powers and Luicfur with Force field powers. Has a evil version of herself named Zona Monday. Born to a marry couple of scientists. Knows that Kur is in Zak's body. Wears a blue crystal necklace that was from Atlantis. Pretends that she is a princess. She never takes the necklace off, if she does-she dies. She is part altantian from the crystal necklace. Her crystal necklace is always glowing. Half African and Half American Heritage. Goes to school with Zak and Mirinva. Was raised in an orphanage with her siblings. Twelve years old. The crystal necklace is her life force. Then becomes a bisexual to a girl named Celala who is a mermaid princess. Niece to Doyle Blackwell. Black Father and White Mother. Uses concussion generades in battle. Tries to free her brother: Zak's mind from Kur's clutches. Almost died in Altantis. The Heart of Altantis is in her soul. In Deplian Elementary School as a Sixth Grader. Almost got her crystal necklace taken away by Kur possessing Zak and almost died. She both marries Ulraj and Celala. Zona doesn't know that Celala is the adopted daughter to the King and Queen of Altantis. Great Great Granddaughter to Elija Saturday. If her necklace is take away from her-she has an hour to live if she doesn't find her necklace. Sometimes she visits Altantis.

Lexi Saturday-------------------------------------Alexandria "Lexi" Elizabeth Saturday. Black Long Hair with White Streaks. Third Born Child and Second Daughter to Drew and Solomon "Doc" Saturday. She never knew Zak until she and the others turned twelve. Loves to do art. Has a boyfriend named Francis who is an alien. A huge fan of the Harry Potter movies and the books. Has three cryptid siblings named Fiskerton, Komodo and Zon. Has Aura and Sensing Powers that was from the Kur Stone. Her siblings names are: Zak with Cryptid Powers, Zona with Healing Powers, Daniel with Speed Powers, Dawn with Shape shifting and Vision Powers and Luicfur with Force field powers. Has a evil version of herself named Lexi Monday. Half African and Half American Heritage. Goes to school with Zak, Mirinva and Zona. Was raised in an orphanage with her siblings. Twelve years old. Born to a marry couple of scientists. Knows that Kur is in Zak's body. Wears a purple dress and wears high heels most of the time even during missions. Niece to Doyle Blackwell. Black Father and White Mother. Tries to free her brother: Zak's mind from Kur's clutches. In Deplian Elementary School as a Sixth Grader. Almost died by Kur possessing Zak. She marries Francis. Great Great Granddaughter to Elija Saturday.

Daniel Saturday--------------------------------------Daniel "Danny" Garfield Saturday. Black Short Hair. Fourth Born Child and Second Son to Drew and Solomon "Doc" Saturday. Likes to dress up like Ash Ketchum. Has a girlfriend who is a fairy princess named Alina. He never knew Zak until she and the others turned twelve. Loves skateboarding. Has three cryptid siblings named Fiskerton, Komodo and Zon. Has Speed Powers that was from the Kur Stone. His siblings names are: Zak with Cryptid Powers, Lexi with Aura and Sensing Powers, Lexi with Aura and Sensing Powers, Dawn with Shape shifting and Vision Powers and Luicfur with Force field powers. Has a evil version of himself named Daniel Monday. Half African and Half American Heritage. Goes to school with Zak, Mirinva and Zona and Lexi. Was raised in an orphanage with his siblings. Twelve years old. Born to a marry couple of scientists. Nephew to Doyle Blackwell. Black Father and White Mother. Tries to free his brother: Zak's mind from Kur's clutches. In Deplian Elementary School as a Sixth Grader. Almost died by Kur possessing Zak. Sometimes he hates it when Kur takes over Zak's body. He marries Alina. Great Great Grandson to Elija Saturday.

Dawn Saturday-------------------------------------Danielle "Dawn" Lunaria Saturday. White Long Hair with Black Streaks. Fifth Born Child and Third Daughter to Drew and Solomon "Doc" Saturday. She never knew Zak until she and the others turned twelve. Loves to watch anime cartoons like Avatar the Last Airbender, Danny Phantom and American Dragon: Jake Long. Has three cryptid siblings named Fiskerton, Komodo and Zon. Has Shape shifting and vision powers that was from the Kur Stone. Her siblings names are: Zak with Cryptid Powers, Lexi with Aura and Sensing Powers, Lexi with Aura and Sensing Powers, Daniel with Speed Powers and Luicfur with Force field powers. Has a evil version of herself named Dawn Monday. Sometimes she puts her hair into a ponytail so her hair is not in her face. Pretends that she is half ghost and has ghost powers. Knows that Kur is in Zak's body. Born to a marry couple of scientists. Has a boyfriend named Bilius Potter who is a wizard. Half African and Half American Heritage. Goes to school with Zak, Mirinva, Zona, Lexi and Daniel. Was raised in an orphanage with his siblings. Twelve years old. Loves Fantasy and Romance Books like a book series called BL. Then becomes a biosexual with a girl named Minnie Evans who is a psychic reader. Niece to Doyle Blackwell. Black Father and White Mother. She acts like tomboy hanging around her brothers and her Uncle Doyle. Tries to free his brother: Zak's mind from Kur's clutches. In Deplian Elementary School as a Sixth Grader. Almost died by Kur possessing Zak. She both marries Bilius Potter and Minnie Evans. Great Great Granddaughter to Elija Saturday.

Luicfur Saturday------------------------------------Luicfur "Luic" Elija Saturday. Black Long Hair with White Streaks. Sixth and Last Child and Third Son to Drew and Solomon "Doc" Saturday. Has a girlfriend named Wadi who was turned into a vampire princess by another vampire princess. He never knew Zak until he and the others turned twelve. Loves to watch fashion shows. Has female organs in him. Was supposed to be a girl but instead a boy. Has three cryptid siblings named Fiskerton, Komodo and Zon. Has Force field Powers that was from the Kur Stone. His siblings names are: Zak with Cryptid Powers, Lexi with Aura and Sensing Powers, Lexi with Aura and Sensing Powers, Daniel with Speed Powers and Dawn with Shape shifting powers. Has a evil version of himself named Luicfur Monday. Half African and Half American Goes to school with Zak, Mirinva, Lexi, Daniel and Dawn. Was raised in an orphanage with his siblings. Twelve years old. Born to a marry couple of scientists. Can read and speak ancient languages, he got this from his mom's DNA. Knows that Kur is in Zak's body. Dresses up like a pokemon named Umbreon. Big fan of Pokemon. Then becomes a biosexual with a boy named Dan Moto who is a dragon in human form. Nephew to Doyle Blackwell. Black Father and White Mother. Tries to free his brother: Zak's mind from Kur's clutches. In Deplian Elementary School as a Sixth Grader. Almost died by Kur possessing Zak. He both marries Wadi and Dan Moto. Great Great Grandson to Elija Saturday.


End file.
